When a network that communication devices are connected to fails, existing communications on the failed network are dropped. If a communication session is active between two communication devices when the failure occurs, a user will typically have to wait until the communication network recovers. Alternatively, the user may try using another network to reestablish the communication session. This can result in frustration to the user because it may take time for the network to recover or will require additional time to try and use a different network.